Jealous Much ?
by Seikashiro
Summary: Lors d'une fête, Altaïr a du mal à croire que Malik se fait draguer par l'ex de ce dernier. Il est temps d'imposer son territoire. Nerd!Altaïr (un peu) et Altmal. Update du 04/07/19 C'est devenu un recueil de OS sur l'univers du Nerd!Altaïr et de son petit Malik tatoué !
1. Jealous Much ? (AltaïrMalik)

Hello tout le monde !

Un nouveau One Shot ? Déjà ? En période de bac ?  
Pour la petite histoire, c'est juste qu'il y avait un moustique dans ma chambre et j'arrive pas à dormir xD j'avais vraiment la flemme de le chercher. Du coup j'ai réfléchi à un petit scénario pas très poussé et le voila. Il y a un léger crossover avec Watch_Dogs mais c'est vraiment très très léger.

Donc voila un petit One Shot de 2131 mots.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La musique était au maximum. Les gens autours de lui dansaient, se frottaient les uns aux autres et se lançaient des regards aguicheurs à droite et à gauche dans leur état d'ébriété. Altaïr les regardaient dans un mélange de dégoût et d'amusement, adossé au minibar que tenait son petit-cousin Desmond. Ce dernier était "l'invité-travailleur" car il était connu dans le campus pour être un très bon barman. Altaïr était juste dans la classe de celle qui organisait cette fête. D'où le fait qu'il soit la.

Il remonta ses lunettes et retourna son attention sur Desmond qui discutait avec un autre homme en rougissant légèrement. Altaïr regarda la personne avec qui son "petit-cousin chéri" parlait.

C'était Aiden Pearce. Jeune homme de leur âge, yeux verts assez clair, brun. Étudiant en info assez doué et bon ami d'Altaïr.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement en savourant sa boisson. Aiden était quelqu'un de sérieux et ne pourrait pas blesser Desmond. De plus, si vraiment Desmond avait le cœur brisé, c'était Altaïr et en plus leur autre cousin Ezio qui allaient briser les jambes d'Aiden.

On pourrait comprendre qu'Ezio aurait la force de combattre plein de gens, mais pas Altaïr.

Pourquoi ?

Car Altaïr était connu comme étant le "petit nerd" qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses cousins. Toujours à porter des sweat-shirts avec un livre sous la main, il était celui que l'on ne remarquait jamais, ou celui de qui on se moquait de temps à autres quand on le remarquait.

Pourtant, Altaïr était aussi fort que ses deux autres cousins. C'était lui qui avait appris à ses petits-cousins comment se défendre et attaquer. C'était lui le plus observant (alors que déjà, les deux étaient très observateurs). C'était lui le plus agile des trois. C'était lui qui avait presque le niveau d'un Traceur professionnel (Desmond et Ezio n'étaient pas loin). Et pourtant, il préférait cacher tout ça. Seulement parce qu'il était un homme secret, et il préférait garder ses secrets pour lui ou pour les personnes les plus proches.

Du mouvement attira son attention. Aiden s'apprêtait à partir et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Desmond qui rougissait encore plus. Aiden sourit mystérieusement avant de faire un léger signe de la main à Altaïr et s'en alla. Desmond prit une grande inspiration et se détendit. Altaïr se retenait de rire.

"Alors petit-cousin, on a une touche ? Fit Altaïr en souriant narquoisement.

\- La ferme Altaïr, répondit le barman embarrassé. Occupe-toi de toi.

\- Allez je te taquine Des. J'approuve celui-là."

Le jeune barman haussa un sourcil.

"C'est vrai ?

\- Ouaip. Un bon gars. Un peu cynique, silencieux par fois et mystérieux mais un bon gars quand même.

\- Un peu comme toi du coup. La description que tu viens de donner c'est un peu toi.

"Moi ? Cynique, silencieux et mystérieux ?

\- Bah oui. Attends tu vas voir."

Desmond balaya du regard la salle et trouva la personne qui l'intéressait. Cette personne remarqua immédiatement le regard doré de Desmond sur lui et abandonna les personnes qui étaient avec lui pour rejoindre le barman et Altaïr.

Ezio se mit à côté d'Altaïr.

"Un problème mes cousins ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si je te dis cynique, silencieux et mystérieux tu penses à qui ?

\- Bah Altaïr pourquoi ?"

Desmond haussa les épaules.

"Altaïr croyait pas ce que je disais c'est tout.

\- Ah. D'ailleurs j'ai vu Aiden partir, il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Ouais vous avez discuté assez longtemps quand même, fit Altaïr. Il y a eu quelque chose ?

\- Juste qu'il m'invite à manger dehors demain.

\- OH ça commence bien dis moi, fit Ezio en haussant les sourcils.

\- Chut. Et sinon toi Altaïr ça se passe comme avec Malik ?"

Altaïr se mit à son tour à rougir légèrement.

Malik Al-Sayf était un beau jeune homme tatoué tout le bras gauche qui était l'une des personnes les plus connues et des plus désirées du campus. Certes, c'était l'une des plus désirées mais aussi l'une des moins accessibles. Malik était connu pour n'avoir quasiment voulu aucune relation amoureuse pendant ses années lycées-universités.

Jusqu'à Altaïr.

Ces deux là s'étaient mis en couple six mois auparavant, les deux s'étaient tournés autour sans arrêt en dehors du campus. Malik était tombé sur l'Altaïr quasi Traceur professionnel sur l'un de ses parcours et depuis il venait souvent le voir. Altaïr était gêné mais tant qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, tout allait bien pour lui. Pourtant, Malik l'avait reconnu depuis un certain temps mais faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de lui. C'est à partir de la qu'ils avaient formés un couple.

Les deux avaient décidés de ne pas révéler à grand monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien évidemment, Altaïr le fit savoir à ses deux cousins, et Malik à son petit-frère. Malgré leurs chamailleries constantes, ces deux la s'aimaient énormément. Leur lien s'était beaucoup développé et approfondi en l'espace de quelques mois.

Le regard des deux cousins s'illumina à la vue du petit sourire doux qu'il réservait à ses proches.

"Tout se passe bien. J'imaginais pas que sortir avec un mec comme lui serait aussi calme et tranquille."

Ezio et Desmond se lancèrent un regard complice et mirent chacun une main l'épaule de leur cousin.

"Tant que t'es heureux avec lui Altaïr, tout nous va !

\- Des à raison. Et comme d'habitude...

\- Si Malik te fait du mal...

\- On lui casse les genoux !"

Ils avaient dit la dernière phrase en même temps. C'était tellement attendrissant qu'Altaïr ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux de ses cousins avec affection.

"J'vous fais confiance les gars. Allez retournez à vos occupations. Ezio, Sofia et Léo t'attendent. Des, il y a des gens qui arrivent prendre de la boisson.

\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Desmond.

\- Je vais savourer le délicieux Shirley Templar que tu m'as préparé et je vais rentrer après."

Ezio posa sa lourde tête contre le bras d'Altaïr.

"Mais j'ai envie de rester là moi !"

Altaïr ricana et lui tapota le crâne tandis que Desmond lui pinçait la joue.

"Allez Ezio, va rejoindre tes potes.

\- Mais je veux rester là avec vous, on se voit quasi jamais en se moment !

\- Il n'a pas tord par contre la, ajouta Desmond.

\- Venez dimanche à la maison alors. Papa serait content de vous revoir.

\- Super ! s'écria Ezio. En plus ça fait hyper longtemps qu'on a pas vus Oncle Umar."

Soudainement, Ezio se tendit et releva la tête.

"Altaïr ?

\- Mmh ?"

Ezio lui fit un petit sourire mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Altaïr se mit d'office sur ses gardes.

"Ça serait pas Malik et Mélane là-bas ?"

Altaïr regarda dans la direction ou son cousin pointait. En effet, il était en compagnie avec une belle jeune femme brune qui essayait de faire ressortir son décolleté. Malik discutait avec elle mais semblait totalement désintéressé au grand damne de Mélane.

Une petite tape contre sa main attira son attention. Desmond le regarda inquiet.

"C'est qui elle ?

\- L'ex de Malik.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il était gay, fit Ezio.

\- Il l'est, répondit Altaïr. C'est Mélane qui a juste accéléré le processus de réalisation qu'il était 100% gay."

Ezio et Desmond s'esclaffèrent.

"Elle a du être insupportable.

\- J'te le fais pas dire. Malik m'a dit que depuis le collège, elle tentait toujours de se remettre avec lui.

\- COLLÈGE ?!

\- Oui collège."

Ezio et Desmond se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Altaïr regarda encore une fois la paire et fronça les sourcils. Mélane s'était approchée de trop près de Malik et sa poitrine touchait presque le torse du tatoué. Ce dernier semblait très gêné et ne sembla pas trouver une issue.

Altaïr vit rouge quand Mélane posa une main sur la joue de Malik.

Les deux cousins s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de rire quand Altaïr se leva brusquement et quitta le minibar pour aller vers Malik.

"Ça va chauffer pour elle...

\- Tu m'étonnes. En plus elle va se faire humilier dans sa propre fête ! Viens Des faut qu'on soit avec Altaïr !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aura besoin de nous ?

\- On sait jamais, allez viens !"

Desmond soupira mais suivit tout de même Ezio.

De son côté Altaïr fulminait. Personne ne devait toucher aussi intimement Malik autre que lui.

Il s'approcha de Mélane et lui agrippa le poignet. Elle glapit de surprise avant lui lancer un regard rageur. Malik soupira de soulagement en voyant Altaïr mais lui lança un regard pour lui dire de ne pas faire de conneries.

"Altanerdy quelle surprise, fit Mélane, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu pourrais dégager s'il te plait ? Je suis en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un la."

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup, tout le monde avec les yeux fixés sur le trio.

"Désolé mais je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient."

Du coin de l'œil, Altaïr vit que Malik souriait narquoisement mais il pouvait discerner une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Pendant ce temps, Mélane se mit à rire et dégagea son poignet.

"Pardon ? Tu crois vraiment que Malik et toi... Pfffff !"

Elle se mit à rire plus fort.

"Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. Essaye déjà d'arriver à la cheville de tes cousins puis après pose toi les bonnes questions. Tu crois vraiment que Malik aime les hommes ? Hm ? Il aime les femmes belles comme moi !

\- Excuse-moi mais t'es laide."

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle tandis que Malik, Desmond et Ezio essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Desmond se racla la gorge et s'approcha.

"En plus c'est lui qui nous as appris tout ce que l'on sait aujourd'hui sur le plan physique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est même plus fort que nous." Ajouta Ezio.

Mélane semblait fulminer.

"Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter d'harceler Malik ça serait sympa.

\- Nan mais tu te prends pour qui la ?

\- Pas pour toi en tout cas." Rétorqua Altaïr en souriant narquoisement.

Elle leva la main d'un coup et allait frapper Altaïr quand un bras tatoué bloqua son geste. Malik la regardait avec un air méprisant. Elle vit Altaïr reculer d'un coup contre le torse de Malik. Ce dernier avait sa main autour de sa taille et avait collé brusquement son petit-ami contre lui.

"Désolé mais on ne frappe pas ce qui m'appartient et celui-ci est à moi. Je suis gay oui."

Nouvelles exclamations de surprise des autres gens, Mélane semblait bien pâle.

Malik lâcha la brune et resserra sa prise sur son petit-ami. Il regarda Altaïr qui semblait satisfait par la tournure des événements. Il lui retira délicatement ses lunettes et approcha son visage délicatement pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Ils coupèrent court à leur baiser mais Malik en profita pour déposer un baiser contre le front d'Altaïr. Il se décolla doucement de lui et lui agrippa la main.

"Il faut savoir arrêter maintenant, c'est long depuis le collège. Maintenant j'ai Altaïr et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Désolé.

\- Allez on y va maintenant, fit doucement Altaïr. Des, Ezio on se revoit dimanche."

Les cousins hochèrent la tête et regardèrent la paire s'en aller. Mélane était toujours bouche-bée.

"Ezio.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais le dire un jour mais... Cheh pour Mélane.

\- Ah bah enfin tu te décide à utiliser des expressions modernes !

\- ... T'es vraiment de mauvaise influence Ezio.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore cousin."

* * *

"Jaloux Altaïr ?

\- Pas du tout."

Malik rit doucement. Il lâcha la main d'Altaïr pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme de blottit simplement contre son petit-ami.

"T'étais jaloux.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si."

Altaïr arrêta de répondre. Malik serra un peu plus sa prise et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

"J'adore quand t'es jaloux. C'était mignon d'être intervenu comme ça.

\- C'était pas mignon. J'aime juste pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

\- Donc t'étais jaloux.

\- ... Oui."

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. Altaïr le regarda curieux. Malik prit son visage entre ses mains puis l'embrassa. Altaïr ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami, répondant au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent, front contre front.

"T'as pas à être jaloux. Je suis gay et je ne compte pas te laisser partir de sitôt.

\- Moi non plus, même si j'aime bien quand t'es jaloux. Je te trouve étrangement sexy quand tu l'es."

Altaïr s'approcha de l'oreille de Malik.

"Tu es plus... Bestial."

Il lui mit une main aux fesses et frappa d'un coup sec. Malik poussa un petit cri de surprise mélangé à de l'excitation.

"T'es obscène Altaïr. On est en pleine rue la.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas totalement contre non plus.

\- Chut. Qui l'aurait cru que le petit nerd du campus serait en vérité un mec totalement dominant et pervers ?

\- Seulement pervers et dominant avec toi _habibi_.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Malik."

Altaïr embrassa son petit-ami et l'emmena chez lui en souriant malicieusement.

Son père était absent pour la soirée.


	2. Possessive Boyfriend (AltaïrMalik)

Hello les gens ! Comment allez vous ?

Le bac est enfin fini ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu et écrire ! Pour vous remercier de suivre mes fictions Altmal, voici un petit chapitre bonus ! Si nous avions le côté jaloux d'Altaïr avant, pourquoi pas voir une situation où celui de Malik est exposé ?

Bref, voila 1570 mots de jalousie et de fluff pour notre couple phare !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques semaines après la fameuse fête ou Malik et Altaïr avaient faits leur "Coming out" devant au moins une vingtaine de personnes, les autres étudiants qui avaient pour habitude de taquiner Altaïr le laissèrent tranquille. Pour Malik, beaucoup de jeune filles ne croyaient pas à cette histoire et étaient persuadées que Malik n'était pas gay.

Évidemment, il fallut que Malik montre réellement qu'il n'était qu'intéressé que par Altaïr en l'embrassant devant tout le monde. Encore une fois.

En y ajoutant la langue en supplément.

Depuis, plus personne ne faisaient chier Altaïr, Ni Malik. Enfin, sauf les gays du campus qui bavaient sur le "corps parfaitement sculpté et tatoué" de Malik. Certains commençaient même à lancer des petits regards à Altaïr qui, malgré sa timidité de "nerd", était plutôt mignon comme gars.

Évidemment, si cela rendait jaloux Altaïr dans un sens, Malik aussi était jaloux de son côté.

Contrairement à Malik, Altaïr ne faisait pas fuir (Oui fuir) les autres jeunes hommes qui le regardaient de trop près. Il ignorait simplement leur présence et faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop tactiles. Malik était souvent à côté pour lancer ses pires regards noirs pour les éloigner.

Il y avait toujours Desmond et Ezio qui regardaient avec amusement toute cette ferveur arriver autour de leur cousin et son petit-ami. Ça les amusaient de voir souvent le même schéma se répéter :

1) Altaïr qui discute tranquillement avec une personne de sa classe et Malik qui écoute distraitement la conversation.  
2) Malik qui se rend compte que la plus part des gens ne l'observent pas lui ou le visage d'Altaïr, mais plutôt le joli petit arrière-train de ce dernier.  
3) Un seul regard noir lancé à ces jeunes hommes pas discrets, et ils partent généralement tous très vite, et parfois en courant.  
4) Altaïr qui regarde toujours Malik et ne comprend pas pourquoi le jeune homme sourit comme un fier prédateur satisfait.

Généralement en voyant ce genre de situation, Ezio éclatait de rire tandis que Desmond, plus modeste, riait légèrement avant de rappeler à son cousin qu'il faut aller en cours. Les deux cousins taquinaient souvent Altair à ce propos, même si ce dernier était complètement ignorant de pourquoi Malik était comme ça. Certes, il savait que son petit-ami était parfois jaloux, mais il pensait qu'il faisait comme lui la plus part du temps, c'est à dire ignorer les "admirateurs".

De toutes manières, Altaïr savait que Malik l'aimait malgré sa fierté (mal placée) de ne jamais le faire savoir à voix haute. Quand ils étaient seuls, Altaïr lui disait souvent ces trois mots le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le voir rougir et détourner le regard. C'était dans leur intimité que les rôles s'inversaient, et bien que Malik je l'admettrait jamais, il adorait cette inversion de rôles. Et ça, Altaïr le savait très bien.

Toutes ces petites jalousies qui arrivaient par-ci par-là ne servaient qu'à renforcer leur couples puisqu'ils avouaient l'un à l'autre qu'il était jaloux. Évidemment, cela se terminait chez l'un d'entre eux ou par Malik qui rougissait furieusement à cause d'une remarque salace d'Altaïr, ou même des deux en même temps.

Kadar détestait quand ça arrivait en plein milieu d'après-midi et souvent faisait la tête à son grand-frère pendant plusieurs heures.

Se faire virer de chez-soi le week-end même pour quelques heures n'est jamais très agréable.

Bref, le couple faisait souvent des petites crises de jalousie, mais savait pertinemment que l'un ou l'autre serait fidèle. C'était l'un des petits détails qui animait leur couple.

* * *

Un matin lorsque Malik arriva au campus, il fronçait déjà les sourcils après avoir passé les portes du bâtiment principal. Il avait entendu le rire de son petit-ami.

Généralement, ce dernier riait plus dans leur intimité ou en présence de ses cousins, mais le tatoué avait aperçu la paire discuter dans le parking alors qu'il allait entre dans le bâtiment. De ce fait, Malik savait d'office qu'Altaïr se sentait confortable avec quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu alors qu'il était si réservé avec les autres.

Il s'approche d'un pas assuré de son petit-ami en tendant de voir avec qui il parlait.

C'était un grand jeune homme. Très grand. En vérité, c'était une montagne de muscles. Il avait des cheveux qui lui allaient jusqu'au épaules avec des sortes de perles ou d'accessoires dorés qui ornaient ses cheveux. Il avait les yeux dorés, presque comme ceux d'Altaïr, Ezio et Desmond. L'homme devait soit être un nouveau professeur était donné qu'il était assez jeune (dans le standard des profs), ou un sacré redoublard pour être encore étudiant. Malik devait l'admettre, ce mec était franchement canon.

Mais Altaïr l'était encore plus.

Entendant encore une fois Altaïr rire, Malik accéléra le pas. Arrive à des côtes, le tatoué passa immédiatement son bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami, le ramenant contre lui.

"Hey, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Salut Mal'. Je te présente le nouveau prof de Grec.

\- Alexios, se présenta le professeur. Enchanté."

Alexios rendit la main pour saluer convenablement Malik. Ce dernier le toisa simplement. Le professeur de Grec regarde le couple et sourit narquoisement en croisant les bras. Les yeux dorés d'Alexios soutinrent le regard dur de Malik. Entre eux deux, Altaïr soupira. Il semblait aussi exaspéré qu'amusé de la situation.

Soudainement, Malik brisa le contact visuel pour regarder Altaïr. Ce dernier semble vouloir demander quelque chose quand Malik l'attira d'un coup, l'embrassant brusquement. Altaïr, surpris, ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Le tatoué en profite pour y laisser passer sa langue. Il continua d'embrasser Altaïr quand il entendit plusieurs rires.

Malik se sépara d'un Altaïr rougissant et haletant légèrement pour voir Desmond et Ezio complètements morts de rire, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Ce qui le surprit, c'était la réaction d'Alexios. Lui aussi riait, mais se tenait sur l'épaule d'Ezio. Le genre de contact qu'on ne ferait pas à un élève lambda. Malik haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Altaïr tentait de se faire tout petit, totalement gêné de cette démonstration publique d'affection.

Ezio tenta de reprendre son souffle.

"Tu... Tu viens vraiment d'embrasser Alty devant un nouveau prof pour marquer ton territoire ?! _Mio dio_ j'ai mal aux côtes ! ricana Ezio en se tenant à Desmond.

\- J'avoue, commença le plus jeune, que c'est super drôle de voir ça contre Alexios.

\- Pourquoi ?" Demanda Malik.

Altaïr qui semblait avoir récupéré de son embarras frappa Malik sur l'épaule. Il ne dit rien mais grimaça.

Alexios riait toujours.

"Malik, Alexios est mon cousin."

Le jeune professeur s'étant calmé adressa un sourire à Malik. Ce dernier arrivait à voir la similarité dans le sourire et le regard malicieux que la famille avait en commun.

"Alexios Ibn-La'Ahad. Enchanté. J'ai pris le nom de famille d'Altaïr vu qu'Oncle Umar s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais plus jeune." Ajoutait-il en voyant le regard inquisiteur faire des allez-retours entre Altaïr et lui.

Malik serra la main qui lui était tendue.

"Malik Al-Sayf. Enchanté aussi.

\- J'avais toujours envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le mec de mon cousin, voir à quoi j'allais m'attendre. Je ne suis pas déçu. Altaïr, j'approuve celui-là.

\- Alexios !" S'exclama Altaïr.

Alexios se mit à rire encore une fois avant que la sonnerie ne les interrompit. Le professeur s'en alla, non sans se retourner une dernière fois.

"Tu ramènes Malik à la prochaine réunion de famille hein ? Les autres cousins ont envie de le voir. Bref à plus tard !"

Il s'en alla s'en demander son reste non sans entendre un "Alexios !" lâché par son cousin.

Ezio et Desmond, toujours riants s'en allèrent de leur côté vers leurs classes respectives. Il ne restait que Malik et Altaïr.

"Je dois m'attendre à ça de la part de tout tes cousins ? D'ailleurs t'as combien de cousins que je me prépare mentalement ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Merci mais non merci Novice. Combien ?

\- Avec Desmond, Ezio et Alexios que tu viens de rencontrer ça fait... 14.

\- 14. Tu vas me dire qu'un jour je vais faire face à 14 paires d'yeux qui vont regarder si je suis le bon mec pour toi ?

\- Faudrait pas oublier les parents aussi."

Malik le fixa incrédule.

"J'vais jamais survivre à cette journée alors, soupira le tatoué.

\- Ils sont juste... Extra enthousiastes pour certains.

\- Comme Ezio ?

\- Ouais on pourrait dire ça...

\- Avec la petite scène que je viens de faire devant ton cousin, j'crois que ça va me suivre toute ma vie."

Altaïr regarda les environs et remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls. Les cours avaient déjà commencés.

Le jeune homme prit le visage de Malik entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Malik se détendit et répondit au baiser.

"C'était incroyable ce que t'as fait.

\- Incroyable ? Tu parles, c'était juste embarrassant."

Altaïr sourit narquoisement. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Malik.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Malik. Quand t'es jaloux, t'es carrément excitant. Me réclamer comme ça devant tout le monde, c'est..."

Altaïr se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Malik suivit cette langue passer sur la cicatrice qu'il avait tant touché.

C'était lui ou la température avait monté ?

Altaïr passa ses bras autour du cou de Malik et se colla à lui. Le tatoué commença à rougir.

"Et si on allait quelque part vu qu'on manque la première heure de cours ?

\- Où ?" Demanda Malik en déglutissant.

Altaïr sortit simplement une clé de sa poche et la fit tinter devant le visage de son petit-ami qui se mit à rougir furieusement.

La clé d'un des espaces de stockage.

Celui ou quasiment personne ne va.

Ils allaient manquer **_plus_ **qu'une seule heure de cours.


	3. Annonce ! (pas un chapitre)

Bonsoir à tous !

C'est sur cette heure tardive (il est 2h du matin) que je vous annonce aujourd'hui que je transforme cette histoire en recueil de One Shots !

Et oui j'ai fait ça.

C'est Harumaki-chan (wattpad) qui m'a donné cette idée (merci d'ailleurs) et que je vais exploiter d'ici peu !

Je vous explique, cette série de One Shot sera essentiellement sur cet univers moderne du Nerd!Altaïr avec le Malik tatoué.

Je ferais des histoires de mon côté si j'ai de l'inspiration, mais je recommande fortement aussi les requêtes ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire ce que les gens veulent, je tire ça de ma propre expérience héhé :p

Bref, à une prochaine fois et bonne lecture !


	4. Caught (AltaïrMalik)

Hey bonsoir !

Je suppose que vous avez lus la petite annonce écrite juste avant ce chapitre ! Du coup, voici un petit One Shot demandé par Harumaki-chan (Wattpad) ! Je vous mets son commentaire :

_J'ai une idée que je pense toute les personnes qui on lu l'histoire partage. C'est que Altaïr et Malik se face griller en fessant tu sais quoi. Ça pourrait être tellement drôle._

Je sais pas si ça va te plaire, mais dans ma tête j'étais obligée de faire quelque chose de M rated ! Si ça ne te plait pas, je pourrais toujours faire quelque chose d'autre si tu veux.

Bref, voici 1182 mots encore sur notre couple préféré !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Mélane, pourrais-tu aller me chercher les produits sur cette liste s'il te plaît ? Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas assez de matériel pour réaliser l'expérience.

\- Pas de problème Monsieur ! Ou dois-je aller les prendre ? demanda Mélane avec un grand sourire.

\- Dans l'un des espaces de stockage du campus. Normalement je ne manque pas de matériel mais aujourd'hui il semble que mes collègues aient oubliés de refaire le stock ici. Merci Mélane."

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête tandis que ses camarades grimaçaient. Elle était connue pour être l'une des filles les plus populaires du campus pour sa soi-disant beauté, mais aussi pour le fait qu'elle soit une réelle lèches-bottes des professeurs. Évidemment, sa popularité venait seulement du fait qu'elle soit riche et belle. Sinon le reste c'était du vent.

Mélane se leva et prit les clés que le professeur tendait. Elle lui adressa un joli petit sourire avant sortir de la salle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Ezio avec un beignet dans la main et Desmond qui discutaient avec le nouveau professeur de Grec, Alexios. Le trio n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme se cacher derrière un mur pour les écouter.

"... Sinon t'aurais pas vu Alty 'Lexios ? demanda Ezio en prenant un croc dans la pâtisserie.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Et Ezio, essaye de pas parler la bouche pleine s'il te plait.

\- Non, fit Desmond. C'est juste qu'Aiden qui est dans sa classe ne l'a pas vu pendant deux heures. Et habituellement il manque une seule heure de cours avant de revenir.

\- Ah. Mais faites confiance à votre grand cousin, c'est le plus responsable d'entre vous trois, ricana le professeur.

\- Mouais, soupira Ezio. Des fois c'est le gars le plus irresponsable de nous trois j'te rappelle. Il est toujours ultra discret pour faire ses conneries. J'en suis sur qu'il est entrain de faire des trucs pas très sains quelque part.

\- Pas faux. Mais sinon Des, c'est qui cet Aiden ?

\- Bah je t'ai dit que c'était-

\- Oui oui j'ai compris, l'interrompit Alexios. Mais je te connais cousin. Il est proche de toi non ? Vu qu'il est en cours depuis tout ce temps et vous deux avez une heure de trou maintenant, il a du t'envoyer un message... Et Des, je sais que donner ton numéro de téléphone à quelqu'un, c'est comme pouvoir voir une éclipse quand il fait nuageux. C'est quasiment impossible.

\- Wow Alexios t'es drôlement perspicace, fit l'Italien.

\- L'un des avantages d'être dans les plus vieux des cousins. Bref Desmond, cet "Aiden" c'est ton copain ? un crush ?"

Desmond semblait avoir été pris au dépourvu et était tout rouge.

" On devrait pas se demander ou est Altaïr plutôt ?!"

Alexios et Ezio se lancèrent un regard. L'Italien mordit dans son beignet et fixa le plus jeune cousin.

"Tu viens de te griller toi-même Des.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Toi aussi ramène ton mec à la prochaine réunion de famille !"

Mélane se retient de rire en voyant la tête désespérée de Desmond. Elle voulut rester plus longtemps pour écouter un peu plus les détails personnels que se racontaient les cousins mais elle se rappela de la tâche que lui avait confié son professeur. La jeune femme fit discrètement demi-tour et s'éloigna en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec ses talons hauts.

La jeune femme trouva bien vite la salle de stockage. Elle s'empressa de mettre la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Mélane s'arrêta d'un coup. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Cela ressemblait à des halètements...

"Nnngh... MMMPH !"

La jeune femme déglutit et tourna doucement la clé, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et faillit tomber devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Malik était penché au dessus d'un bureau, les yeux bandés et avait les joues rougies. Il avait aussi un bout de tissu dans sa bouche qui l'empêchait de parler. Il était torse-nu et présentait de nombreuses marques sur son bras et son cou. Son corps luisait légèrement à cause de la sueur. Le regard de Mélane alla plus bas et vit que son pantalon était totalement baissé et qu'il était... Intime avec quelqu'un. La jeune femme leva le regard et rencontra une paire d'yeux dorés.

Altaïr avait remarqué sa présence.

Elle fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit Altaïr lui lancer un sourire narquois.

Il n'arrêta pas pourtant son mouvement et sembla même accélérer. Malik poussa un gémissement étouffé par le tissu.

Mélane resta coi devant ce spectacle. La personne qu'elle pensait si timide était aussi dominante ? Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Pourtant cette... "Démonstration publique d'affection" semblait tout dire. La jeune femme revint à ses esprits en entendant une brutale inspiration.

Altaïr venait d'enlever le tissu qui empêchait Malik de parler.

Mélane plaça une main sur sa bouche en voyant Altaïr redresser légèrement Malik en mettant une main sur son cou. L'autre main alla sur le membre du tatoué et commença à faire des va-et-vient presque en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

"Vas-y Malik, jouis. Fais entendre à quel point tu aimes ça. Montre à quel point je suis bon."

Ne pouvant plus réfléchir correctement, Malik se contenta d'écouter la voix suave et hautement érotique de son petit-ami et lui obéit, jouissant dans la main d'Altaïr en poussant un dernier râle de plaisir. Se resserrant presque immédiatement, Altaïr accéléra encore la cadence et se déversa en Malik. Ce dernier lâcha un son qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un ronronnement en sentant la semence de son petit-ami en lui. Altaïr se retira et essuya le trop plein sorti et ce qu'il restait au sol avec une serviette qu'il avait sortit de son sac. Avait-il prévu en avance de... ?

Altaïr aida Malik à se rhabiller, encore dans les brumes de ses émotions post-orgasmiques. Après que les deux jeunes hommes furent totalement habillés, Altaïr déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du tatoué et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement.

"T'as été superbe Mal'. Même après trois rounds t'as été ultra énergétique. Puis ce dernier orgasme...

\- Altaïr...

\- Mmh désolé habibi mais t'es tellement facile a faire rougir, et t'es tellement mignon avec ce visage encore perdu dans l'orgasme..."

Le jeune homme lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de passer une écharpe autour du cou parsemé de suçons de Malik. Altaïr remit ses lunettes et prit la main de son petit-ami pour le faire sortir de l'espace de stockage.

Mélane se plaqua contre le mur en espérant de ne pas se faire voir. Le couple passa la porte, Malik toujours le regard perdu. Altaïr jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et adressa un sourire narquois à la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner complètement.

La jeune femme entra rapidement dans la salle en essayant de faire abstraction de l'odeur de sexe dans la salle et rassembla rapidement ce que le professeur lui avait demandé. Elle sortit presque en courant de la pièce et revint essoufflée dans sa salle de cours. Elle déposa les produits sur la table du professeur et alla s'asseoir rapidement, rouge comme une pivoine.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil à ce comportement mais ne dit rien, préférant continuer son cours.

Mélane ne verrait plus Altaïr de la même manière.


	5. Desmond's Little Story (DesmondAiden)

Hey les gens comment allez vous ?

Pour la petite histoire, j'avais commencé à écrire ce OS avant hier (ou hier ? Vu qu'on était déjà le 11) à 2h du matin. Puis mon ex et moi avons discuté et m'a donné d'autres idées pour de nouveaux One-Shots héhé. Puis j'ai du me réveiller 4h après pour mon opération de dents de sagesse. Les 4. J'ai souffert mais pas trop, j'vais bien mais je ressemble à un hamster xD

Bref bref bref, ma vie intéresse personne du coup je vous laisse ce OS que j'ai écrit personnellement (donc c'était pas une requête) pour Assassines38 (wattpad), je sais qu'elle aime tout ce qui est familial entre Desmond, Altaïr et Ezio :3. En sorte, c'est un ptit cadeau pour elle ^^ Donc voila un petit background sur l'enfance de Desmond.

Du coup, voila un OS de 2287 mots composé d'un peu d'angst, mais ça se rattrape avec du fluff familial et amoureux aussi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la famille d'Altaïr, les liens entre les membres étaient très forts. L'ancienne génération (donc celle des parents) était une fratrie très soudée, malgré leur grand nombre. Chaque frère ou chaque sœur était la pour l'autre. Leur lien était incroyablement fort.

C'était quasiment obligé que ce lien se transmette à la génération suivante.

Les cousins s'adoraient et s'entraidaient à chaque problème. Évidemment, certains étaient beaucoup plus impliqués que d'autres. Prenons un exemple concret. Si jamais Ezio se trouverait dans un état plus ou moins grave, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, tout les cousins vont réagir évidemment. Seulement, Altaïr et Desmond vont réagir beaucoup plus violemment. C'est-à-dire qu'Altaïr sort volontiers de sa zone de confort pour aller tabasser des gens.

C'était comme ça qu'elle était leur famille. Soudée, liée jusqu'à l'os et protectrice de ses membres. Surtout de Desmond. Étant le cousin ayant le plus souffert et l'un des plus jeunes, il était considéré comme étant le "bébé à protéger" de la famille. En effet, (je ne connais pas le prénom de la mère de Desmond donc en va rester sur ce prénom) Leah Miles anciennement Ibn'La-Ahad, est décédée aux suites d'une tumeur quand Desmond n'avait que six ans. Dès lors, William, le père de ce dernier, avait pour une raison ou une autre, tenu le jeune garçon responsable de la mort de Leah. Il avait commencé à abuser mentalement du jeune Desmond, jusqu'à ce que la fratrie ne s'en rende compte au bout de quelques mois. Ils chassèrent William de la famille et Umar prit le jeune Desmond sous son aile, comme il l'avait fait avec Alexios. Altaïr était heureux de retrouver son cousin sain et sauf, alors il décida avec Alexios alors âgé de 16 ans d'apprendre à Desmond comment ce défendre et etc. Les autres cousins se prirent au jeu et chacun leur tour aidèrent et bichonnèrent leur petit cousin. Les adultes regardaient toujours leurs enfants avec affection en voyant les grands bichonner le petit Desmond. Il en avait grandement besoin.

Le principal intéressé n'était pas spécialement dérangé puisque personne ne le traitait comme une personne faite de verre. Au contraire, tout le monde respectait Desmond et même se considéraient presque comme des mentors pour lui. Il adorait ses cousins. Surtout Altaïr et Ezio. Ils avaient passés leur enfance et leur adolescence ensemble. Ils étaient presque comme des frères.

C'est pour cela que la première fois qu'Altaïr avait vu Desmond pleurer pour autre chose qu'un bon roman ou une série, sa soif de sang s'était éveillé.

Il avait retrouvé le jeune garçon dans un recoin du lycée qui était extrêmement bien caché. Il était assis par terre et pleurait aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Sans attendre, Altaïr qui était avec Ezio courut vers leur petit cousin et le plus âgé avait prit Desmond dans ses bras. L'Italien caressait doucement le dos du garçon en tentant de le réconforter.

Ils étaient assis à même le sol et Desmond reniflait encore légèrement, la tête posée contre l'épaule d'Altaïr. Ezio était assis à côté de lui, le tenant la main.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Des ? demanda Altaïr.

\- C'est Daniel... Je... Il a rompu avec moi."

Altaïr et Ezio se lancèrent un regard.

"Il n'y a pas que ça Des... Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça s'il avait juste rompu avec toi, fit Ezio.

\- Desmond, s'il-te-plait."

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à ses cousins et soupira légèrement.

"Il est venu vers moi avec une fille sous le bras et a dit qu'il était sorti avec moi juste pour gagner un pari. Qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec un gars comme moi. J'ai été idiot pas vrai ? J'ai été trop naïf..."

Ezio serra la main de son cousin.

"Hey, c'est rien. C'est juste un connard pour avoir joué avec toi comme ça. Tu viens d'entrer au lycée Des, t'es encore un bébé dans ces situations là. Allez cousin, on est là pour toi nous.

\- Ezio à raison. Ce mec n'en vaut pas la peine. Économise tes larmes pour des gens plus importants.

\- Comme nous !"

Desmond rit légèrement et câlina ses deux cousins avec affection. Il était encore un peu tremblant.

"Merci les gars... Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs cousins, même si les autres sont parfaits aussi."

Les deux cousins rendirent leur geste affectif et sourient méchamment pendant que Desmond ne regardait pas. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

C'était l'heure de casser des mâchoires.

* * *

Depuis lors, la famille entière avait déclaré que quiconque faisait du mal à Desmond allait recevoir le pire traitement possible de toute la famille. Évidemment, la famille n'avait aucun problème étant donné leur influence. Leurs avocats étaient extrêmement compétents et faisaient eux-mêmes partie de la famille. (Haytham n'avait jamais été aussi cruel dans une affaire).

Desmond n'a jamais eu de problèmes de ce genre depuis. La nouvelle de Daniel Cross totalement amoché, à l'hôpital et qui allait déménager en vitesse avait fait mourir de peur tout ceux qui en avaient après Desmond. Du coup, durant toutes ses années lycée, il n'est plus ressorti avec quelqu'un. Il ne laissait personne se rapprocher de lui à part la famille.

Pourtant, une seule personne avait réussi à s'approcher presque intimement de Desmond.

C'était Aiden Pearce.

Ils s'étaient connus lorsque ce dernier était venu travailler chez Altaïr. Les deux s'étaient immédiatement entendus et discutaient souvent. Tellement souvent que Desmond avait fini par avoir un crush sur le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Pourtant, malgré quelques flirts apparents (et qui crèvent les yeux pour Altaïr et Ezio), rien l'est allé plus loin qu'un restaurant ensemble. De ce fait, Desmond qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'Aiden, ne s'était jamais dit qu'il allait se confesser.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu avec une jeune femme qui semblait assez proche de lui, son cœur s'était brisé.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était encore en Seconde, le jeune homme n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots. Il s'était juste légèrement renfermé et évitait Aiden par tout les moyens. Évidemment, Ezio et Altaïr se rendirent bien compte du comportement de leur cousin. Alors, pendant un week-end ou les trois s'étaient retrouvés chez Ezio, les deux grands cousins interrogèrent Desmond. Ils étaient dans la même position que dans leurs années lycées.

"Allez raconte cousin, qu'est ce qui te tracasse, demanda Ezio. On doit fracasser le crâne de qui ?

\- Depuis quand vous fracassez le crâne des autres ?

\- Depuis que la famille s'est mise d'accord pour défoncer toute personne qui ferait du mal l'un de nos membres. Surtout toi, petit bébé Desmond. " Ricana Altaïr en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ezio sourit en voyant Desmond s'offusquer légèrement mais ne disait rien tendis que l'aîné des cousins continuait à ricaner. C'était l'une des nombreuses facettes qu'Altaïr cachait.

Timide et réservé en public, amant dominant et mesquin (Malik le lui avait dit quand ils étaient bourrés) et vraiment adorable avec la famille. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord qu'Altaïr, Alexios et Bayek étaient les plus fiables pour demander un conseil ou de l'aide. Oui, c'était comme si c'étaient eux qui étaient les "leaders" des cousins.

Un petit reniflement attira l'attention de l'Italien. Desmond s'était blotti contre l'épaule d'Altaïr et tenait la main d'Ezio. Ce dernier la serra doucement.

"Ça me rappelle quand t'étais en Seconde et que ce _figlio di puttana_ de Daniel Cross t'avais fait du mal.

\- Ouais sauf que la, ça m'a l'air moins grave, fit Altaïr en regardant Ezio. Je pense qu'on ne va pas défoncer quelqu'un mais juste lui donner un avertissement.

\- Mais justement, défoncer c'est pas donner un avertissement ? demanda Ezio.

\- En théorie oui mais-

\- Stop les gars ! interrompit Desmond. Pas de violence cette fois-ci. C'est de ma faute cette fois.

\- Comment ça ?" s'enquit l'Italien.

Altaïr sembla réfléchir.

"C'est Aiden n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ? fit Desmond totalement surpris.

\- Intuition, et Aiden me demande à chaque fois comment tu vas et pourquoi tu l'évites. Tu pourrais nous expliquer ?"

Desmond rougit légèrement et hocha lentement la tête. Ezio lui serra doucement la main et Altaïr caressa son dos pour lui donner un peu de courage.

"C'est que j'avais vu une fois Aiden avec une fille... Ils semblaient être très proches et j'ai cru que c'était sa copine... Enfin, j'avais cru qu'il était attiré par les gars lui aussi mais je pense finalement qu'il est hétéro."

Altaïr sembla se crisper, ce qu'Ezio remarqua immédiatement contrairement au plus jeune cousin. L'Italien le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Le jeune homme lança un regard sur Desmond avant de hausser deux fois les sourcils à Ezio.

Ok, cela voulait dire qu'il savait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

De sa main libre, Ezio fit un geste de la main pour dire "de quoi ?"

Altaïr montra tu menton Desmond et hocha la tête en ayant un air déterminé. L'Italien lui rendit son hochement de tête. Altaïr allait s'en occuper.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander Des ?

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que t'es jaloux Desmond, mais vas le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas-

\- On sait reconnaître la jalousie Dessy, fit Ezio en ricanant. C'est de famille presque.

\- Il n'a pas tord sur le coup. Allez Des, rien de grave va en résulter si tu vas lui parler. Je te le promets.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Si Alty te le dit, j'en suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Puis si il y a un problème, soit sur que nos poings sont prêts."

Desmond se mit à rire de bon cœur sous le regard rassuré de ses deux cousins.

"Merci les gars. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

\- Évidemment, fit Ezio en ricanant. Nous seront toujours là pour toi Desmond."

Altaïr se contenta de leur sourire avec affection.

"Bon allez, fit Ezio en se levant. Petruccio m'a demandé de vous emmener voir sa collection de plumes.

\- Il ne l'a toujours pas finie ? demanda Desmond.

\- Non, et on sait toujours pas ce qu'il en fera.

\- Ce gamin à toujours été créatif. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat final.

\- Ouaip, on y va ? Tu viens Dessy ?"

Ezio lui tendit la main. Desmond lui sourit avant de la prendre.

* * *

Desmond regardait au loin Aiden posé sur un banc à l'extérieur du campus, ses cousins derrière lui.

" T'es sur que j'dois aller lui parler ?

\- Mais oui, fais moi confiance Des. Tout va bien se passer."

Ezio mordit dans son beignet et échangea un regard avec Altaïr. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Les deux cousins poussèrent Desmond vers Aiden qui le remarqua immédiatement. Le plus jeune cousin se retourna et poussa quelques injures en Italien à ses aînés qui ricanèrent. Il remarqua qu'Altaïr et Ezio s'étaient vite cachés derrière un mur. Il allait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Aiden avec un sourire. Serai-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans ses yeux verts ?

"Salut.

\- Salut Aiden.

\- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis... longtemps.

\- Ouais. J'avais juste besoin de faire du tri dans mes pensées.

\- Je vois. On s'assoit ?"

Desmond hocha la tête puis suivit Aiden. Les deux semblaient gênés.

"Alors... Je sais que tu m'évitais, commença Aiden. Je connaitre la raison pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'évitais pas.

\- Je pense que si, sinon Altaïr ne m'aurait pas demandé de venir ici. Je savais que c'était pour toi.

\- _Antom felan khawana !_ murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? C'était de l'Arabe ?

\- Ouais, enfin... Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Revenons à nos moutons.

\- T'as raison.

\- Sinon... hésita Desmond. Cette fille avec qui t'étais il y a quelques jours, c'était qui ?"

Aiden sourit narquoisement.

"Jaloux ?

\- Absolument pas ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

En voyant la rougeur se répandre sur les joues de Desmond, Aiden continua de sourire et s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune homme.

"Tu viens de te griller tout seul Desmond. Puis la jalousie... C'est un truc qui se voit un peu souvent dans ta famille non ?"

Il se rassit correctement. Desmond était complètement rouge.

"Et puis ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Hein ?

\- La fille que t'as vu c'est Clara Lille. Une amie de Chicago, elle voulait juste savoir comment j'allais et se souvenir du bon vieux temps que j'habitais à Chicago encore.

\- Ah.

\- En plus..."

Aiden s'approcha du visage de Desmond et posa son front contre le sien, plongea son regard vert dans celui doré de son vis-à-vis.

"Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par les femmes. Pareil pour toi non ?

\- Je..."

Aiden déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Desmond ferma simplement les yeux et apprécia le contact. Voyant la réaction du jeune homme, Aiden approfondit le baiser et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Non loin de la, Ezio et Altaïr observaient la scène. Ils se tapèrent du poing sans même se regarder, heureux pour leur cousin. Soudainement, une main posée sur chacune de leurs épaules se posa sur leurs épaules. Les deux tressaillirent et se retournèrent d'un coup. Ils virent Alexios observer la scène avec un grand sourire.

"Du coup, c'est officiel ? Nouveau membre de la famille ?

\- Ouaip, fit Ezio en mordant dans son beignet.

\- J'comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour manger autant et ne pas grossir." fit Altaïr en ricanant légèrement.

Ezio haussa simplement les épaules.

"Uh-oh."

Les cousins regardèrent Alexios.

" 'Lexios ?"

Le professeur pointa du menton derrière eux. Ils regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule et virent Desmond s'avancer vers eux d'un pas décidé. Aiden ricanait derrière Desmond.

" "Uh-oh" en effet."

* * *

_Figlio di puttana : Fils de pute__  
_

_Antom felan khawana ! : Bandes de traîtres !_


	6. Meeting Faheem (AltaïrMalik)

Bonsoir !

Petite update sur le pouce, j'avais la soudaine envie d'écrire ça. Vraiment à 00h j'ai eu cette idée et POUF ! La voici devant vous yeux. Il y a juste la fin que je trouve bâclée, c'est bizarre.

J'avais une question, est-ce que vous voudriez que je mette entre parenthèse le couple sur lequel le focus se fera ? Cela pourra peut-être améliorer la visibilité et les gens pourront choisir de lire le couple qu'ils voudront.

Je remercie encore les gens qui lisent, votent et mettent en bibliothèque/liste de lecture mes/cette histoire(s). Je vous aime fort.

Voila voila, je vous laisse donc avec ce petit One-Shot de 1422 mots !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce que tout le monde savait, c'était qu'Altaïr était énormément timide en public. Enfin, quand ils étaient entourés d'inconnus.

C'était majoritairement pour cette raison que le jeune homme limitait les démonstrations publiques d'affection venant de lui-même quand ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir.

Évidemment, Malik n'en avait que faire.

Lui s'en fichait d'embrasser Altaïr devant tout le monde, cela affirmait son territoire. De plus, il adorait voir à chaque fois la petite rougeur se reprendre sur les joues du petit nerd à chaque fois qu'ils se tenaient la main dans les couloirs. Bien qu'Altaïr était à chaque fois embarrassé, il ne disait jamais non à ces marques d'affection dont faisait preuve Malik à chaque fois. Même, de temps en temps il se permettait de sortir de sa zone de confort pour son petit-ami.

De ce fait, tout le monde croyait qu'Altaïr était "en bas" dans la relation.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tord !

Quand ils étaient entouré de la famille, le caractère d'Altaïr faisait un virage. Il n'était plus l'Altaïr timide et réservé dans sa bulle. C'était l'Altaïr fort et présent pour sa famille coûte que coûte. Et dans le privé... Nous pouvons juste dire que pour leur première fois, Malik ne pouvait pas aller en cours le lendemain.

Et le surlendemain il avait une démarche légèrement bizarre.

En tout cas, c'est ce revirement de caractère qui faisait d'Altaïr, _Altaïr_. Et c'était ça qui plaisait autant au tatoué. Il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à des surprises venant de son petit-ami, et il ne s'en lasserait jamais de sitôt.

De plus, il semblerait que Kadar ait une quelconque admiration pour Altaïr. Cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'un homme ait pu conquérir le cœur froid et mordant de son frère, mais aussi que cet homme en question est un génie. Du coup, quand Altaïr était chez les Al-Sayf, Kadar demandait toujours un coup de main sous le regard désapprobateur de Malik. Il attendait toute la journée pour enfin câliner son mec dans un lit bien confortable pour au final aider son frère à faire ses devoirs. Génial.

Évidemment, Faheem, le père de Kadar et Malik n'en savait rien sur cette relation. Il savait certes que son fils était gay (ce qui ne le dérange pas plus que ça), mais pensait qu'il était célibataire. Malik, bien qu'après sept mois de relation, n'avait toujours rien dit à son père. Il comptait bien garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'Altaïr et lui - malgré l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre - atteignent le cap des un ans.

Bien entendu, une seule erreur changea la donne.

* * *

Mercredi.

Le seul jour où Altaïr et lui finissaient tôt et à la même heure. Une heure respectable où il était sur que Kadar serait encore au lycée, et où son père travaillerait encore.

De ce fait, il emmena Altaïr chez lui. C'est toujours très calme quand l'un va chez l'autre au premier abord. Ils se détendaient devant un film ou juste flemmardaient dans le lit à juste se faire des câlins et à discuter, mais des fois, quand l'un ou l'autre voulait, la température montait, et leur petite séance détente se terminait en essoufflements.

Ce mercredi la, aucun des deux ne voulaient vraiment "faire du sport". Ils voulaient juste profiter de la présence de l'autre devant un film, enlacés et confortablement blottit contre cette chaleur corporelle.

Du coup, ils étaient là, devant la TV du salon.

Altaïr était confortablement assis sur les cuisses de Malik, les jambes étendues sur le canapé. Son bras gauche était derrière le cou du tatoué et l'autre tenait son téléphone. Malik avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme, regardant l'écran. Son bras droit entourait la taille de son petit-ami et caressait du pouce une petite parcelle de peau révélée.

Le film les importaient peu, ils discutaient par dessus les voix.

"Tu regardes ce genre de débats qu'on voit sur les réseaux sociaux ? Tu sais le "céréales avant ou après le lait". C'est idiot je trouve, fit Malik.

\- Développe.

\- Franchement, ça intéresse qui ? Tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut ! Si t'as envie de mettre tes céréales après ou avant le lait, c'est ta vie !

\- Je vois ton point de vue. Mais ce que tu vois c'est sur quoi mes amis m'ont tagués. J'm'en fiche de leur débats.

\- Vraiment ?"

Altaïr ricana.

Le couple était tellement pris dans sa discussion qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ni les bruits de pas.

"Je ne mange pas de céréales, et tu le sais très bien habibi.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Malik en souriant légèrement. Toujours un petit-déjeuner anglais avec des protéines pour être en forme dès le matin. Pas de céréales, trop léger pour Monsieur.

\- Tu me connais trop bien Mal'."

Altaïr éteignit son téléphone et le lança un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Voyant ce geste, Malik rapprocha un peu plus le corps du jeune homme contre le sien avec ses deux bras, l'enlaçant complètement. Altaïr sourit légèrement et posa sa main le torse de Malik. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami et huma son parfum. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son cou avant d'y blottir sa tête.

"Tu sens bon...

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Malik.

\- Je sais. Mais ton parfum est irrésistible.

\- Je ne mets pas de parfum Mal'.

\- Je sais." Fit Malik en souriant narquoisement.

Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant ce sourire.

Habituellement, Malik ne souriait jamais de cette manière quand ils étaient en privé, il préférait rester doux et calme pendant qu'Altaïr était dominant. Et curieusement, ce changement n'était pas si désagréable, il était même plutôt sympathique du point de vue d'Altaïr. La perspective de voir Malik prendre le dessus sur lui était grandement plaisant et adorable. C'était une surprise tellement agréable qu'Altaïr ne put que sourire tendrement en rougissant. Une vue assez rare, même pour les cousins.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Doré et bleu-gris. Chacun pouvait y lire passion et amour, mais aussi tendresse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire, ils le savaient déjà.

Ce moment était si intime, si parfait, que presque par automatisme, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était un baiser doux et tendre, pas l'ombre de luxure dedans. Juste de la tendresse.

"Ahem."

Moment brisé, le couple sursauta d'un coup. D'une vitesse fulgurante, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et se levèrent d'un bond. Altaïr et Malik se mirent à rougir fortement.

Faheem se tenait la, les bras croisés. Il avait un regard amusé et ne semblait pas du tout énervé. Le couple fit le tour du canapé pour etre face au père de Malik.

"Papa... Quelle surprise de te voir à cette heure la, fit Malik. Je pensais que tu rentrais plus tard...

\- Mes cours sont annulés aujourd'hui, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt. Je vois que tu as amené un... Copain."

Faheem s'approcha et tendit la main vers Altaïr. Ce dernier, toujours aussi gêné, lui serra la main. Le père de Malik semblait content de voir qu'Altaïr ne flanchait pas sur la pression.

"Faheem Al-Sayf. Père de Malik et Kadar, enchanté. Tu es ?

\- A-Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Enchanté Monsieur Al-Sayf."

Faheem haussa un sourcil.

"Appelle moi Faheem. Mais dis moi, Ibn-La'Ahad ? Tu serais un parent d'Umar ?"

Altaïr lança un regard vers Malik qui haussa juste les épaules.

"C'est mon père. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Évidemment que je connais ton père ! C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! Que le monde est petit. Le petit-ami de mon fils est le fils de mon meilleur ami d'enfance."

Malik qui s'était rapproché un peu plus d'Altaïr prit sa main et caressa doucement de dos de sa main, comme pour lui donner un peu de courage.

"Altaïr, mon garçon, resteras-tu dîner ? Je pense qu'on a beaucoup à se dire."

* * *

Il s'avéra que Faheem était très content de voir que son fils était en couple et appréciait déjà Altaïr. Non seulement c'était un jeune homme tout à fait admirable, mais en plus c'était le fils d'une personne tout à fait honorable. Faheem leur avait fait part qu'il avait vu toute la scène du salon, et qu'il était heureux d'être tombé sur ça plutôt qu'autre chose.

Kadar s'était étouffé avec son eau à ce moment là.

Puis le reste du dîner s'était passé avec calme. Faheem était doublement content. Non seulement son fils aîné semblait être totalement heureux, mais en plus, il allait aussi renouer contact avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance.

Il était content d'être rentré plus tôt sous les conseils de Kadar.


	7. Rumors (AltaïrMalik)

BONSOIR ! ça faisait longtemps pas vrai ?

J'vais pas vous mentir, les vacances n'ont pas été productives DU TOUT ! J'ai que fait de jouer et de lire des romans gays sur Wattpad et de nombreux webtoons yaoi. Je me ferais une joie de vous partages quelques titres si vous le voulez !

Bref, ce one shot est relativement court, on va dire que c'est celui dont je suis le moins fier. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai baclé à mort ;-;

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Malik soupira. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Altaïr. Pour une raison inconnue, ce dernier ne venait pas en cours et son téléphone était éteint. Il avait bien tenté d'aller voir Desmond et Ezio, mais ces derniers étaient introuvables dans le campus. En même temps, leurs bâtiments respectifs étaient à l'opposé du sien. Il avait aussi demandé à Aiden étant donné qu'il était dans la même classe qu'Altaïr et qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Desmond. Néanmoins, toujours aucune nouvelle.

Le tatoué soupira encore une fois en regardant son téléphone vide de messages. Il avait envoyé une dizaine de messages à son homme mais aucun n'a été lu. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non, il l'avait aperçu à la pharmacie. Il l'avait aperçu en un coup de vent. Mais que faisait-il à la pharmacie ?

"T'as entendu la dernière ?

\- La dernière quoi ?

\- Rumeur ! Celle sur Altaïr !"

Cela attira l'attention de Malik. Il savait qu'il y avait des rumeurs souvent sur leur relation, comme par exemple que Malik sortait avec Altaïr par pitié, mais jamais de rumeurs sur Altaïr seul. Il prit un livre dans son sac et fit semblant de lire. Le jeune homme écouta attentivement la discussion.

"Raconte raconte ! fit l'une des étudiantes.

\- Sandra m'a raconté qu'elle avait vu le gars hier avec une poussette !

\- Et alors ? Il n'y avait pas sa famille à côté ?

\- Justement nan ! Elle a vu qu'il avait porté le gosse et rien à voir avec Altaïr, d'après elle on aurait dit un jeune père.

\- Tu crois que le mec a mis en cloque une meuf et qu'il a pris la responsabilité ? J'pensais qu'il était gay ?

\- Même moi ! J'en suis sur il profite juste de la gentillesse de Malik, après tout, comment un mec aussi parfait que lui peut sortir avec ça ?

\- Je t'avoue que je trouve ce couple vachement mignon... Des gays complètement _out _et qui assument devant tout le monde ça se compte sur les doigts sur le campus.

\- J'te dis que Malik n'est pas gay..."

Le tatoué arrêta d'écouter. Il se leva discrètement et s'éloigna de la paire d'étudiantes. Cela le faisait fulminer qu'Altaïr soit la cible de rumeurs. Il pouvait supporter les rumeurs sur lui, mais pas celles concernant directement son petit-ami ou le lien qui les unissait.

Malik passa une main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était intrigué par cette histoire de bébé. Après tout Altaïr, bien que très vicieux à certains moments, ne se permettrait jamais de mentir sur ses relations passées et leurs conséquences. Malik était actuellement son premier petit-ami alors aucune chance qu'il ait eu un enfant avec une autre personne. En tout cas, il était extrêmement curieux et irait bien rencontrer ce bébé...

* * *

_Ezio Auditore_

_Altaïr est chez lui ?_

_Salute à toi aussi Malik._

_Altaïr est chez lui pourquoi ?_

_J'vais le voir._

_J'pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée_

_Les exams et tout ça l'a foutu en l'air_

_Il a besoin de sucre et de repos ok ?_

_Ezio_

_Sì ?_

_C'est ta méthode de repos ça. Altaïr n'aime pas manger des choses sucrées pour se reposer. Il préfère faire du sport._

_Ah_

_Bah_

_Il est surement occupé du coup vas pas le voir_

_C'est pas une bonne idée de le déranger maintenant_

_À plus tard Ezio._

Il activa le mode avion en voyant le spam de messages d'Ezio et prit la route en direction de chez son bien-aimé. Altaïr avait-il demandé à l'italien d'essayer de le dissuader de venir ? Malik sourit narquoisement. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de toujours être aux côtés d'Altaïr.

Il était tombé sacrément amoureux de lui pas vrai ?

Sur ces pensées, Malik gara sa voiture près de chez son homme. Il devrait être encore la étant donné que sa voiture était présente.

Il prit une grande inspiration et tendit la main vers la sonnette. Il allait appuyer quand il s'arrêta. Si jamais Altaïr s'occupait d'un enfant, il était plus judicieux de frapper que de sonner si jamais l'enfant se réveiller.

Alors il frappa.

Il attendit.

Une minute.

Deux minutes.

Trois minutes.

Il frappa encore une fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Malik fronça les sourcils. Finalement Altaïr était-il absent ? Il allait revenir plus tard alors.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Altaïr semblait fatigué. Il avait quelques cernes et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il portait un jogging gris et un grand T-shirt noir.

Attendez. Ce T-shirt c'était le sien !

Le tatoué déglutit. Son petit-ami était tellement mignon dans ses vêtements !

"Malik ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda Altaïr à voix basse.

\- J'étais inquiet. Pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours c'est inquiétant quand même. Tu vas bien ? dit-il en posant une main sur sa joue. T'as l'air complètement épuisé..."

Altaïr posa sa main sur celle de Malik et frotta sa joue contre elle. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Un problème ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se redressa en prenant la main du tatoué.

"Entre, je vais t'expliquer."

Malik suivit son homme en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne chambre d'Alexios. (N'oubliez pas qu'ici, Alexios vivait avec les Ibn-La'Ahad avant d'être prof !)

La chambre n'avait pas changé. A part qu'il y avait un lit pour bébé en plein milieu de la pièce. Malik s'approcha doucement et vit un petit bébé dormir paisiblement. Le petit avec une petite touffe de cheveux noirs et une peau plus sombre que celle d'Altaïr.

"Il s'appelle Khemu, chuchota Altaïr.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Neuf mois.

\- Il me rappelle Kadar quand il était petit."

Altaïr sourit légèrement et passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"C'est à cause de lui que je ne suis pas venu au campus depuis trois jours. Je dois m'en occuper pendant une semaine encore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon cousin Bayek et sa femme Aya ont une affaire urgente a régler de la plus haute importance. Du coup m'ont demandé de garder Khemu vu que j'ai déjà passé les partiels et que j'avais des notes suffisamment hautes pour manquer les cours. La famille d'Ezio ne pouvait pas et ils n'avaient pas envie d'appeler une nounou pour une période aussi longue.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il est à Londres depuis deux semaines avec mon oncle Ethan et d'autres oncles."

Malik déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de la tête d'Altaïr.

"Besoin d'aide ? J'ai un peu d'expérience avec Kadar.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Evidemment."

Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

"Et puis ça nous entraînera pour le futur pas vrai ?" Susurra-t-il.

Altaïr lui mit une fessée mais ne dit rien. Le cœur de Malik se réchauffa immédiatement en remarquant la discrète mais présente rougeur sur ses joues. Il allait faire une remarque quand des pleurs les interrompirent.

"Bon... au boulot alors ?"

Malik hocha joyeusement la tête.


	8. Yaoï & Omegaverse (AltaïrMalik)

Hello ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?

Aujourd'hui je vous fait un petit OS fait sur le pouce, parce que 2h de route de Paris jusqu'en Basse-Normandie c'est quand même long. Du coup j'ai écrit dans mon carnet cet OS (Carnet que ma merveilleuse meilleure amie m'a offert, Je t'aime bb). J'ai du prendre 1h30 pour l'écrire entre des séances de contemplations du paysage et siestes (je me suis couchée à 2h pour me réveiller a 4h30)

Du coup cet OS a été inspiré par les nombreux Yaoï que j'ai lu. Voila. J'en cite un qui existe réellement si vous voulez le lire, demandez moi !

Bref assez parlé de ma vie, et place au OS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?" Demanda Malik.

Altaïr leva les yeux de son écran.

"Un truc que Claudia m'a envoyé. Elle m'a limite harcelé pour que je le lise. Finalement c'est plutôt intéressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du Yaoï.

\- Mais encore ?"

Altaïr s'allongea sur le dos et tapota le côté vide du lit. Malik s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son bras.

"Tiens regarde, fit-il en lui montrant son téléphone. Ce sont des mangas gays."

Malik regarda l'écran avec attention. Il y avait le dessin d'un jeune homme regardant en rougissant un autre homme plus mature. Les cases suivantes montraient un baiser plus que langoureux entre eux. Pour le tatoué, c'était étrangement satisfaisant.

"Les dessins sont cools, fit Malik. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Déjà, c'est de l'Omegaverse."

Le tatoué haussa un sourcil.

"Omega quoi ?

\- Omegaverse. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. C'est basé sur une société où les humains ont un second sexe : Alpha, Beta, Omega. Pour résumer grossièrement, les Alphas sont les meneurs, les Beta sont comme des humains normaux et les Omegas peuvent tomber enceinte même si ce sont des hommes, expliqua Altaïr.

\- Je sens une injustice venir.

\- Oui, les Omegas à un certain âge vont avoir des chaleurs qui vont les faire entrer dans un état second ou leur seul but est de procréer. Leur corps va dégager un maximum de phéromones pour attirer les Alphas en particulier. D'où le fait que les Omegas ne travaillent quasiment jamais, ou qu'ils soient traités comme des moins que rien dans certaines histoires.

\- Joyeux. Du coup ce "Yaoï" s'intéresse de près à ce phénomène ?

\- Exactement. La les deux personnages sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais l'Alpha déteste les Omegas et l'Omega vient de découvrir qu'il n'est pas un Alpha donc il est assez perturbé.

\- T'as raison, ça à l'air intéressant. Tu m'envoies le lien pour que je le lise plus tard ?"

Altaïr se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il éteignit l'écran de son téléphone et le posa sur la table de chevet. Le jeune homme rapprocha le corps de son petit-ami du sien, on enlaçant.

"Si notre monde était organisé comme le leur, commença Altaïr, quel serait notre second sexe ?

\- Je suppose qu'il doit avoir des caractéristiques pour les différencier non ?

\- Si, répondit le jeune homme en resserrant sa prise. Je crois que les Alphas sont plus grands, musclés que les Omegas sont petits, fins, quasiment sans masse musculaire, et surtout, des organes génitaux plus petits.

\- Du coup on est d'accord que je suis un Alpha, fit le tatoué quelque peu fier. Et toi un Omega."

Altaïr manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"Pardon ? Dit le jeune homme incrédule.

\- Regarde, je suis musclé, toi pas trop.

\- Rectification, j'ai des muscles. Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que j'ai plus de muscles que toi.

\- C'est faux, grogna Malik. Ensuite t'es plus petit que moi-

\- Encore rectification, coupa le jeune homme. Une légère différence de cinq centimètres ne compte pas. Et ne commence même pas sur le dernier point parce qu'on sait tout les deux qui a la plus grosse."

Malik lui envoya un léger coup dans les côtes. Son petit-ami ne put que ricaner.

"Et évidemment, l'Alpha est le dominant." Ajouta Altaïr.

Le tatoué allait exprimer son mécontentement quand Altaïr l'embrassa soudainement. La température augmenta d'un cran quand Altaïr glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Malik tenta tant bien que mal de résister et de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était complètement dominé.

Le baiser prit fin, Malik haletait, complètement rouge. Altaïr qui s'était mis à califourchon sur lui se délecta de cette vision et de lécha les lèvres en souriant narquoisement.

"On dirait que mon Omega est en chaleur... Ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas de te mettre enceinte."


End file.
